The Emerald Snake
by The Two Devils
Summary: Ron and Iris (Devil Boy and silverfire) find themselves floating in a magical wonderland with Harry Potter and friends. Love is in the air as Iris falls for Draco. But will Ron accept that his best friend/crush, Iris, does not like him in that way?
1. The Emerald Snake Ring & the Gorgeous Gi...

Ron looked down at the book he was reading. It was supposed to be about action, adventure, and excitement. It REALLY was about the history of Brazil. When was he going to need THIS in life?! What a way to spend a gorgeous sunny Saturday.  
  
His eyes, resembling dark chocolate, scanned the page for information for a school report. Yawning, Ron scratched his brown-haired head and tossed the book a few feet away from him.  
  
The book of Brazilian history landed right in front of someone who was standing nearby, but where Ron couldn't see her. This someone was thinking of something to say to the boy lying under the tree nearby, since her friends had dared her to talk to him.  
  
After thinking of something to talk to the boy about, she picked herself up and walked over to him casually.  
  
"Hi, I saw you and couldn't help but talk to you. I'm Iris. Iris Rankin."  
  
Ron almost fell over backwards and since he was drowsy because of the sun's heat, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. In front of him a girl who definitely was more gorgeous than the Saturday was.  
  
This Iris girl had sapphire blue eyes that burned into his own eyes and looked him up and down. Her long blonde hair touched her thin waist and it became exceedingly distracting, as it was blowing sexily in the fall breeze. Iris' clothes were what were in every man's dream (unless the girl is naked or wearing scandalous lingerie): she was wearing a pair of the shortest jean shorts you have ever seen, thin flip-flop sandals, and a seductive blue halter top that said 'The Queen of Mean' on it in silver letters.  
  
"H-h-hi. I'm Ron," said Ron, stuttering and gulping.  
  
"Hey, Ron. What are you reading?"  
  
"School stuff. History."  
  
"I am so glad I'm on vacation right now," Iris replied. "But I love history. Math is the worst subject of mine."  
  
The two continued to talk for a while, with Ron cast under her 'spell', until Iris said that she had just lost her ring.  
  
She described the ring as a silver band with an emerald snake carved stone in the middle. This emerald snake ring meant a lot to her, since she had found it when she was angry about her first boyfriend (who was cheating on her) and it helped her cope with the times. Even if she was scared to death of snakes...  
  
They began to crawl around the ground looking for the ring when Iris came across her ring and an ugly pink shirt.  
  
"Urgh. Look at that ugly pink shirt!" Iris exclaimed, putting her ring back on her finger.  
  
As Ron leaned closer, he accidentally pushed Iris forward and they ended up sprawled on top of the shirt. But when they got up and brushed themselves off, they were no longer on the grassy hills of America, they were in a wooded forest.  
  
Iris screamed and grabbed Ron's arm, which he did not mind the least, and pointed to a bunch of hissing snakes. Ron was scared too, and they were whipping through the trees as fast as they could, until they stopped when they came to an enormous lawn.  
  
Not really caring what happened next, as long as it had nothing to do with snakes, the two preceded to some castle doors. Oddly, which they had not noticed before, it was dark and nighttime where they were.  
  
They slipped in through the large doors and were amazed by the wondrous sight ahead of them. The two stepped across the white tiled floor in awe of the room. They were so busy looking around that they didn't notice the greasy-haired man behind them.  
  
"Ahem," they heard a British voice say, and quickly whipped around to see who was there. "What are you two doing out of your rooms? You aren't allowed out this late? What house are you in? I'll need to take points away from it," he said. Ron and Iris gave each other puzzled glances, and then looked up at the man. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you what house you were in," he said nastily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Iris asked him.  
  
"That's it, I'm taking you two to Professor Dumbledore immediately," he said, which caused Ron and Iris to exchange glances again, and they followed the man to a stone statue of a gargoyle.  
  
"Chocolate Frog," he said, and the gargoyle slid aside, much to the astonishment of Ron and Iris. They followed him into the office, where an older man sat behind a desk.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" the man asked.  
  
The old man looked up. "Ah, Severus. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I found these two children wandering through the halls, and they won't tell me what house they're in."  
  
Dumbledore studied them, and said to the greasy-haired man: "Professor Snape, I don't recognize them. I'm almost positive that they don't attend school here."  
  
"Nonsense, they must. What year are you in?" Snape asked.  
  
"You mean how old we are? I'm 16," Ron said.  
  
"Me too," Iris said.  
  
"See Severus, they have American accents. They aren't from here." He looked at Iris and then at Ron. "Where are you two from?" he asked.  
  
"America," Ron confirmed.  
  
"How did you get here?" Snape asked, his eyes becoming beady.  
  
"We were looking for my ring, and I picked it up, and then we fell onto this shirt. When we stood up we were in a forest and then we came here from there. It may seem wickedly weird, but that's what happened, " Iris explained.  
  
"Portkey," Dumbledore mumbled, and Snape nodded once in agreement. "But that doesn't explain the fact that they can see Hogwarts if they aren't magic," he said to Snape. Then he asked them if they were a witch and wizard. They of course said no like it was obvious, and waited for Dumbledore to speak again. "Let me see your ring, if you don't mind."  
  
Iris removed the ring from her finger and handed it to him. He studied it, mainly the green snake. He asked her where she had gotten it.  
  
"I found it," she said.  
  
"Severus, can you go make me two Magic Containment potions?" Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded and hurried to get what Dumbledore asked for. Dumbledore explained that these potions would tell how much magic the two had in them. If they had at least 20%, he said, then he would allow them to stay and train at Hogwarts. "And if you do, we'll have Hagrid take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."  
  
Iris and Ron nodded at the gibberish, although they didn't understand most of what he was saying. Moments later, Snape arrived with two flasks of a purplish, bubbling liquid. He handed one to each Iris and Ron. They took them, hesitantly, and drank them when Dumbledore instructed them to do so. Dumbledore made them take something that was quite like a Breathalyzer test, which was to give him their magic containment. Iris had a magic percentage of 26, while Ron was only at 20%, just making it into Hogwarts. Dumbledore told them that everything at their homes would be taken care of, explaining where they were and whatnot.  
  
"But what about all of our stuff at home? Like our clothes and stuff?" Iris asked.  
  
"Hagrid will bring you to get those things tomorrow when you go to purchase your school supplies. But now we must find out what house to put you in," he said.  
  
He went to a small closet and pulled out a raggedy black hat and a stool. He motioned for one of them to sit down. Iris sat down and Dumbledore set the hat atop her head. Eyes appeared on the hat, and it looked at Ron as it started to sing:  
  
"I am the Sorting Hat,  
  
Aren't you glad to know?  
  
I am the Sorting Hat,  
  
I'll tell you where you go.  
  
You might belong to Hufflepuff,  
  
Where students go a lot,  
  
Or maybe off to Ravenclaw,  
  
Horrible, it's not.  
  
Another house is Gryffindor,  
  
Where students like to be,  
  
Last but not least is Slytherin,  
  
In which you'll be happy."  
  
"On with the sorting please," Dumbledore said. The hat gave him a threatening look and started to think. After a minute, it yelled out Slytherin. Iris got up and handed Ron the hat. He sat down and put it on, and waited for only a few seconds before it also sorted him into Slytherin.  
  
"Ah. Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "Severus, if you'd please bring them to the 6th year Slytherin dorms, I'd be thankful. Make sure that you tell all the students about them so they don't wake up with two strangers in their room."  
  
Snape glided towards a dungeon, the two following behind him. When Snape was far enough ahead of them not to hear, Ron whispered, "This is weird."  
  
"Yeah," Iris agreed, and they realized that they had reached a picture on the wall of a silvery fairytale castle. Snape said 'Guillotine' (which he explained was the password) and the picture swung open. Ron and Iris followed him into the dark dungeon, down to a living room type room, which he called a common room. He told Iris to stay put in the common room while he brought Ron to his dorm room.  
  
Ron followed Snape to a room that was marked '6th Year Boys.' Snape knocked roughly on the door, and a tired-looking white-blonde boy peeked out the door. "Professor Snape," he said.  
  
"Draco, this is Ron. He and his friend have become new students here and he's going to be staying with you four," he said, referring to Draco and the three other 6th year Slytherin boys.  
  
"Okay," Draco said, and led Ron into the room while Snape went to retrieve Iris. Draco led Ron to an empty four-poster bed. "Here's your bed. I'll talk to you more tomorrow, but I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." He went back to his own bed, leaving Ron to think about the whole day.  
  
Meanwhile, Iris was being led to the 6th year girls' room. Snape and Iris were greeted by a pug-faced girl, who Snape addressed as Pansy. She led Iris to her bed, soon falling back asleep to let Iris think about the day's events. 


	2. Clothing Changes & Shopping Galore

Chapter Two  
  
Iris yawned and stepped out of her bed. The pug faced girl, or Pansy, greeted her.  
  
"Morning. Put this on," Pansy ordered, handing her a uniform. "Then we have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
Iris looked at the ugly uniform and picked up some scissors on a nearby nightstand. She fashioned the uniform to look differently. It was a quite revealing white button up V-neck shirt that showed most of her stomach. Her navy blue skirt was just below her butt. The leather boots stayed the same, right at her ankle.  
  
"Come on!" Pansy barked.  
  
Iris decided that she did not like this girl at all and followed her into the common room.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped a few feet when he saw what Iris was wearing.  
  
"So, Iris," Pansy said, "aren't you going to introduce me to your incredibly hot boyfriend?"  
  
"Ron? He's not my boyfriend, just my friend."  
  
At these words, Ron was slightly gloomy because he could not get enough of her intelligence, passion for drawing, her unique words for describing things, and her spectacular looks. But on the other hand, he was content for 'temporarily' being her friend.  
  
"Oh, this is Draco," Ron said to Iris, motioning to the boy next to him.  
  
"Hellooooo," Iris said. "I mean, um, hello." The boy laughed and shook Iris' hand.  
  
"You are quite amusing," Draco said.  
  
Iris just nodded as she stared at the sixteen year old. He had sexily cut hair that was a silvery blonde. His eyes were calm rain clouds one moment and dark, stormy hurricanes the next. His smile was very charming, and Iris was wondering why girls weren't hanging all over him when Pansy added, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Iris decided that he just might be a nasty person and that was why he was going out with such an asshole.  
  
"Um, would you guys like to go eat breakfast?" Draco said, obviously resenting that he had not broken up with Pansy before the gorgeous blonde had appeared in his life.  
  
The four slid into the Great Hall, making quite an entrance. Ron was greatly noticed by the females and Iris seemed to be popular with her fans, or the boys.  
  
The school pronounced the rumors true; two unknown strangers had come to Hogwarts.  
  
As Iris sat down, she was bombarded with a bunch of greetings in her ear, namely from the boys.  
  
"You guys," she said, "I may be single," this caused the boys to talk more, "but I am not looking for anybody. So, don't get your hopes up. I would just prefer to eat in peace." The boys groaned and sat back down at their tables.  
  
Ron, however, did not handle the surrounding females in the same fashion, "Ladies, ladies! Plenty of Ron for everyone!"  
  
"Ron, that is SO lame!" Iris laughed. The girls did not care, though. They just crowded more. "Look, Ron. I know you enjoy the attention, but one of them is sitting on my plate," Iris said.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Ron said, hopeful.  
  
"No, but the girl who is sitting on my plate is kicking me in the stomach."  
  
"Ladies!" Ron announced. "There will be time later to talk and make out!"  
  
The girls whined and went back to their seats.  
  
"Let's go. I think I lost my appetite," Iris said as she pulled Ron out of the Great Hall. Ron noticed all the guys seemed to sending daggers at him with their eyes, and the girls were doing the same to Iris. Ron figured that they must have thought they were going out, and Ron smiled slightly. They exited the Great Hall and went to meet Professor Dumbledore. They reached his office, where he was waiting with a rather large man.  
  
"Ron, Iris, this is Hagrid," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ron, Iris," Hagrid said, nodding his head to them. "I'm to bring yer both to Diagon Alley fer yer supplies."  
  
Dumbledore handed them each a slip of parchment that had a list of supplies they needed.  
  
When they got to Diagon Alley, Ron brought up the subject of their families. "Uh… Hagrid, what about our families?"  
  
"Don't you worry 'bout that, it's bin taken care of," he said. "But now we gotta git yer some cloaks."  
  
He led them to a shop that had ugly cloaks and robes. They were required to get 5 black robes and 2 of their color choice. Ron picked a dark red and a forest green one, and Iris picked a fire-red and a blackish- purple one. (They had already went to Gringotts where they exchanged a lot of muggle money they had for wizard money.) Next, they went to get their books. This was a rather boring experience, and they just let Hagrid get the books that they needed. Then they went and got potions ingredients. Iris made sure that she got a lot of dragon scales; she thought they were cool.  
  
Then they went to go get pets, and Hagrid explained that they could only get a frog, rat, cat, or owl. Ron was going to get an owl, until he saw Iris looking at the cats. He decided to get one too, if she was going to.  
  
Iris went to the woman at the cash register to ask about a grayish brown cat when she glanced behind the counter. There were five squeaking kittens.  
  
"You have kittens?!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"They're just born a couple o' months ago. About seven weeks ol'. But the lil' one there is jus' about t' die, the lil' runt."  
  
"I'd like that one!" Iris said, pointing to the runt kitten.  
  
She picked up the small black kitten that had a little bit of white on her back and white paws. Ron decided to copy her some more and get a black kitten that had a completely white head and tail.  
  
"Since I will help this kitten to grow strong and lively, I will call you Ignatius, which means 'Fiery One'. I don't care if Ignatius is a boy's name," Iris said, cuddling her kitten.  
  
"That's cool… mine's name is Pyris (pronounced PEER-iss, not PY- riss). I think he's cute," Ron said. They left the pet store with cat cages in hand, and went to go get their wands. When they got there, an old man named Mr. Olivander started giving them wands to try.  
  
He handed Iris a wand.  
  
"Holly, 11 inches, containing one phoenix feather… no, no, that's no good… try this… redwood, 9 ½ inches, containing a unicorn tail hair… no… ah, let's try this. Oak, 12 inches, containing one phoenix feather and hmm... that's peculiar, some fur of a demiguise. Demiguise fur is not usually in wands as it can make certain things invisible. Odd, odd. Yes, yes, that's the one! This is your perfect wand! Good and pliable! Alright, now for the boy."  
  
He handed Ron a wand, this one being very large. "Oak, 14 ¾ inches, two unicorn hairs. No… here, mahogany, 10 inches, dragon heartstring… no…" Olivander tried about three or four wands before finding Ron's wand. "Maple, 13 inches, containing a single unicorn tail hair. Yes this is it. Nice match, if I do say so myself." Ron, Iris, and Hagrid went to go look for more supplies. Iris ran up to a window where a broom was sitting on a stand.  
  
"Pyrotek 4000," Iris read off the handle. "I want it!"  
  
She looked at the money she had left, "I have just enough money so that I can buy this and still have some left over!"  
  
She entered the store and bought the broom, coming out with a large grin on her face. "You gonna get one, Ron?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just save my money," he said, and they finally went back to Hogwarts, with bags of school supplies.  
  
When they got back to the castle, it was nighttime. Hagrid went to tell Dumbledore that they were back, and Ron and Iris went back to the Slytherin common room. They went to their dorms and unpacked everything. They brought their kittens back down to the common room and they sat in front of the fire.  
  
"I don't think it looks like Ignatius is dying. She looks fine to me," said Ron, holding up the female kitten to the light.  
  
"Well, in my care, I'll keep her happy and healthy!"  
  
"I trust that you will," he laughed.  
  
"Hey, Ron?" Iris said, lowering her voice so no one else could hear her.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said, wishing for everything in the world for her to pronounce her deep love for him.  
  
"You're my best friend here and the only person I can trust. I don't care if you do or don't feel the same, I don't want to hear it. Goodnight, I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
Ron thought of how he was disappointed that she didn't love him like that, but very content on knowing that she was almost there as he watched her climb the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Ron jumped as someone spoke to him.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Sorry to spook you, but I need to ask you a couple things," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, hi. Sorry."  
  
Draco said down in the armchair Iris was in earlier, "I need to know if there's anything between you guys."  
  
"No, we're just friends. Very good friends," said Ron, his heart breaking at having to say they were JUST friends.  
  
"K. That's good to hear. Um... is she single?"  
  
"Yeah, as far as I know."  
  
"She doesn't have any brothers that would beat me up if I went out with her, does she?"  
  
"No, but she has an older sister. The sister wouldn't beat you up though."  
  
"Can you tell me some about her?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I've only known for a little while, but Iris obviously likes cats, she takes good care of her hair (it smells like vanilla if you get close to it), she hates math, her favorite colors are red and black, she loves the beach, she snowboards in winter, she likes revealing clothes, and this morning at breakfast she said that she wasn't looking for a boyfriend."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"The not looking thing might have just been an act to get the surrounding boys to go away, but I don't know."  
  
"Thanks, man. Let's go to bed."  
  
At about three thirty in the morning, Ron went to the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring too loudly and throwing things at them made them louder.  
  
He found Iris curled up by the fireplace, stroking Ignatius and looking thoughtful.  
  
"Hey," said Ron.  
  
When he got closer, he almost screamed. Iris' hair was no longer to her butt; it was to her shoulders. The bottom of the hair was completely red and it was also highlighted.  
  
"Y-your hair-" He stuttered.  
  
"I know. Do you like it?"  
  
"It looks fantastic!" he said honestly.  
  
"I was looking in our school books and I found a hair changing spell. It took me hours to perfect it."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Do you want to change your hair?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'd like my hair to be purple."  
  
"Purple? Well, whatever floats your boat," she said, raising her hand (with her wand in it) and whispering 'purpelikinshantium'.  
  
Iris took out a compact mirror and showed him his newly purple hair.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron said, and then added, "Why are you down here anyway?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Pansy was talking in her sleep about being naked on a beach with some guy named Ron. Would you know him?"  
  
Ron laughed and sat down next to Iris. They talked for a few hours and went to spend the rest of the night in their own beds instead of the common room. 


	3. Pink Plants & Date Lists

Chapter Three  
  
Iris yawned and saw a furry black face staring at hers. She would have gotten scared if that face didn't belong to Iggy, the kitten.  
  
Iris pulled the black robes out of her trunk. She had already made it the way she wanted it, so it looked more American than robes. With some magic that she had learned very quickly by reading, she made the bottom into low cut black hip hugger pants and an oriental shirt that had a huge hole in the middle (A/N: Ok, the hole was on purpose. I know a shirt like that and it is very cool.)  
  
When Pansy saw her, she was yelling at her that she had to wear the school uniform. Iris yelled back that she WAS wearing the uniform, just in a different way.  
  
Iris bounded down the stairs and waited for Draco and Ron. When the two came down the stairs, Iris grinned and they went to the Great Hall  
  
When Iris sat down, the boys crowded her once again and Iris declared a new rule: The first boy to sit next to her at each meal is the only one who can stay by her while she eats.  
  
Harry was the first to sit by her so he got to stay with Iris throughout breakfast  
  
"Hello. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm Iris."  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Potty," said Draco rudely.  
  
"I'm ALLOWED to stay here, Malfoy," Harry said icily.  
  
"Hey, hey! Guys, no fights!" said Ron. "I want to eat breakfast today."  
  
"Anyway," Harry said to Iris, "I deeply admire you and I was wondering if you would want to-"  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore stood in front of the tables and silenced them.  
  
"Due to some odd requests of students, we have two occurrences that are going to be happening. First, on Sunday, we are going to have a beauty contest for the females fifteen and older. It is going to be judged by the boys in those years. For those who would like to judge, apply by Friday, and same with those who would like to be in the contest. Second, due to even odder requests, we will have a fall dance. This will start at six o'clock Friday, November sixteenth. And you have that long to ask someone to go with you. Carry on eating now!"  
  
Iris said goodbye to Harry and left the Great Hall with Ron, Draco, and Pansy before the guys would swarm around her or Ron.  
  
Pansy said to Draco, "We need some dress robes. What color is yours going to be, so we can be color coordinated?"  
  
"Pansy! I am fed up with you! Want to know the reason why I always ignore you? Because I hate you! You always expect me to be Draco the Slave instead of Draco the Real Person!"  
  
Pansy ran off to the girls' bathrooms and began to cry.  
  
"God, what a drama queen," said Iris.  
  
Draco said, "Yeah and that girl was driving me crazy and she is so ugly, inside AND out.  
  
"I agree!" said Iris and Ron in unison.  
  
They continued on their way to Potions. "So Draco," Iris said, bringing up a conversation. "Your name means dragon doesn't it?" She knew some Latin and she figured Draco was a Latin word.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I like it so much," he said.  
  
"My name means powerful and mighty!" Ron said, trying to show off.  
  
Iris gave Ron a thumb's up. "Cool," she said, and turned back to Draco. "My name means rainbow. The Greek goddess Iris was goddess of the rainbow and messenger to Hera."  
  
"That's cool," Draco said. They continued on to Potions, and Ron glared at his friend Draco as he and Iris talked. They turned into the Potions classroom. Ron and Iris automatically sat next to each other, leaving Draco to either sit with Hermione (Neville, her usual partner, was in the hospital wing) or Pansy. He decided to sit next to Hermione, which caused Pansy to start crying silently again.  
  
"Class," Snape said, "Today we will start making a Noctuoculus Potion. This potion, after consumed, will enable you to see in the dark, in black and white. This potion will take a week to brew, so don't think you'll get to use it right away. Get into groups of three, and start copying down the ingredients," he said, and pointed to a list written on the board. Draco came over to work with Ron and Iris. That left Pansy to work with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco smirked when he realized that Crabbe and Goyle would be of no help to her on the potion making.  
  
Iris started copying down the ingredients and said, "Dragon scales! We get to use them for this potion!" She smiled and finished the list, and Snape told everyone the instructions. They were to heat a cauldron of water until it started to boil, and then add the dragon scales. Then they had to stir it until the dragon scales were completely dissolved. This took the whole period.  
  
"Put your potions in the refrigerator room in the back to keep them cool overnight, they need to be chilled for tomorrow," Snape said, and dismissed the class. Ron hurried and put their cauldron away, and then met up with Iris and Draco. They walked to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they entered, Draco pointed out a young man, about nineteen or twenty, who appeared to be the professor for that class.  
  
"That's Professor Zarconalis," he said, pointing.  
  
Iris observed the teacher, approving of him. He was, as it turned out, only eighteen, and he was quite the popular guy. If this man were a student in Hogwarts, he would get the award of "Most Liked Guy in School". The professor was tall, about 6"4, and had the expression that teachers only have their first year, of sheer delight of being with students. His hair was a dark brown black and his eyes were emeralds, similar to Harry Potter's.  
  
The only problem with him was that he acted like more of a student, by flirting with girls and even every once in a while, kissing his favorites, instead of a professor.  
  
Since Iris' clothes were quite revealing, it was a big turn on to the guys, especially Professor Zarconalis.  
  
"What's up?" he said to her.  
  
He sounded like honey, but Iris did not pay attention, since she was making a mental note never to where revealing clothing around this teacher, now that he was checkin' her out.  
  
"You must be Professor Zarconalis," Iris said sweetly.  
  
'And you must be my date to the fall dance,' thought Zarconalis.  
  
"Oh, nothing is proper in here," he said. "You can call me Nick."  
  
"All right, Nick," Ron practically snarled, even though Nick didn't seem to notice. "Maybe we should begin the lesson, as that's what this is about."  
  
So Nick started to talk about how if you reproduce with a werewolf, the children don't always end up as humans. The only people in the room who didn't buy it were all of the boys and Iris. The rest nodded their heads dreamily and were probably thinking of him and a whipped cream encounter, just as Iris was thinking about Heath Ledger or Josh Hartnet with chocolate (A/N: Don't ask, I never think of Heath Ledger or Josh Hartnet that way, just something to give you 'oh so nice' mental images.)  
  
After an odd class with Mr. Look-Down-Females'-Shirts-While-'Helping'- Them-With-Homework, Iris dragged Ron and Draco down the hall to Transfiguration to beat the crowd.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment they reached the door, a flock of Gryffindors, well, flocked out of the room.  
  
Parvati Patil was the first to attain Ron's attention.  
  
"Hello, Ron," she said, flipping her hair twice and fluttering her eyelashes repetitively. "Hey, I want you to think about who you're going to the dance with…because I'm free."  
  
She winked, smiled seductively, and swayed her hips as she walked away. Ron was watching her butt as Draco pulled him into the classroom.  
  
Iris laughed and joined them after talking to Seamus.  
  
"Hey babe," he had said, raking his hand through his hair.  
  
"Umm, hi, Seamus," Iris looked at the ceiling, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Iris smiled pleasantly and answered, "I'll get back to you on that! Got to go, bye."  
  
She slipped in the door and received a glare from Professor McGonagal for being late.  
  
Iris pulled out a small notebook and added Seamus' name to the list of guys wanting to go to the dance with her. She glanced at all of the names from sixth year boys: Harry, Weasley (she called him what Draco did since she already knew a different Ron), Dean, Seamus, Justin, and MANY other sixth years. Her head turned toward the name on the list of Jake Simmons, a seventh year.  
  
Jake was the hottest seventeen year old at Hogwarts. He had long black hair (long for me) covering his dark blue eyes and could never frown.  
  
Her smiled faded as she turned slightly toward Draco who was sitting on the other side of Ron. Iris had many guys ask her to the fall dance, but the only one she wanted hadn't asked her.  
  
After they had finished transfiguring a rat into a tiny teddy bear (Ron's still had pointy ears and whiskers), they went off to lunch.  
  
"Hey, Iris," Draco said, picking up a roll and eating a huge chunk. "Why are you so good at magic? I mean, you do better than I do, even Hermione-Know-It-All, without years of schooling."  
  
"I have no idea. All I know is that I feel inferior and vulnerable without my ring ever since I arrived here," Iris said, moving her ring so it caught the light.  
  
The light reflected off of it and hit Harry in his eyes when he took off his glasses to clean them. He instantly looked up from his lunch and his gaze turned toward Draco. He was scowling and Draco was silently laughing.  
  
Once Iris had enough Swiss chocolate and French bread (A/N: This is the BEST combo in the world!), the three went off to Herbology, which they had with the Ravenclaws. They walked across the grass, which was dying in the October weather, towards the Herbology greenhouses. They were working in Greenhouse 5, according to Draco. They reached the greenhouse where Professor Sprout was waiting.  
  
"Don't enter yet until everyone else arrives. Greenhouse 5 can be dangerous," she warned. Iris, Ron, and Draco talked about miscellaneous things until all of the other Slytherins and the Ravenclaws got there. Sprout led them to the very back of the greenhouse, where five large pink plants were wilting. Sprout taught everyone the spell to make them regain their health, (Planta Sanitas) and they needed to get in groups of three or four to do the spell. Iris, Ron, and Draco grouped together and said the spell together to try and make the plant be un-wilted. They were supposed to say it with force, and say it at exactly the same time, or the plant wouldn't regain its health.  
  
No group in the class managed to do it, so Sprout said they would be coming back to the greenhouse the next day to try again. The trio finished the rest of the day and went to relax in the common room. They sat there, silently, not talking to each other. Iris was writing something on a piece of parchment, Draco had nodded off in his chair, and Ron wasn't doing anything.  
  
"I'll be right back," Iris said to Ron, and got up to go to the bathroom. Ron, of course, couldn't hold back his curiosity. He peeked over at Iris's paper. It said, 'People to go to the Dance With if Draco Doesn't Ask Me.' Ron's eyes opened a little wider. He read the list slowly. She had the names numbered, and in order of who she'd rather go with. It went like this: Jake, Harry, Seamus, Weasley, Dean, Justin. Ron didn't find his own name on the list. He saw Iris coming back though, so he leaned back to where he was. Pyris jumped into his lap just as Iris sat down on her side of the couch.  
  
Ron looked at Pyris and frowned. His only wish at the moment was that he would be on that list, right before Jake. He was also surprised that Draco had not asked Iris to go to the dance.  
  
Draco stumbled sleepily to his bed and collapsed in it. He thought about many things. His main thought was about asking Iris to the dance. He had already been with Iris when she had signed up to be in the beauty contest and he and Ron had signed up to judge. Draco had a feeling that Ron liked Iris as much as he did, so he decided that when Ron asked her, she would say yes to him. Draco came to the conclusion that he would not ask Iris to the dance. 


End file.
